User blog:GothamCityRiddler/Victor Zsasz vs Hannibal Lecter
Ladies and Gentlemen of this wiki, here to bring you my first battle on this wiki, I, GothamCityRiddler, present to you a battle of the most genius yet sadistic killers to talk the face of the earth in their own fictional universes. In a scenario where Hannibal is in Gotham City, Zsasz has turned his attention away from the Batman, and put his sights on Mr. Lecter, the only option being one of them must die. Hannibal ' Lecter' Lecter is a brilliant psychiatrist and cannibalistic serial killer. In The Silence of the Lambs, feature Lecter as one of two primary antagonists. In the third novel, Hannibal, Lecter becomes the main character. His role as protagonist continues into the fourth novel, Hannibal Rising, which explores his childhood and development into a serial killer. Hannibal Lecter is described as being small and sleek, and with wiry strength in his arms. In The Silence of the Lambs it is revealed that Lecter's left hand has the condition called mid ray duplication sexdactyly, or his left hand has an extra digit; a duplicated middle finger. In Hannibal, he has since had his extra digit removed, while Hannibal Rising makes no mention of this physical abnormality. Lecter's eyes are shade of maroon, and reflect the light in "pinpoints of red". He is also said to have small white teeth and dark hair. Hannibal Lecter has numerous interests that come to light, including psychiatry (his profession prior to incarceration), medicine and physiology, cooking ('The Joy of Cooking' being one of the books in his cell), art (being a skilled artist in his own right), and music. (He is notably fond of Bach's Goldberg Variations, performed by Glenn Gould. Also being adept at Mandolin and Piano) In Red Dragon, we learn that he is a brilliant psychiatrist who is incarcerated after he is revealed to be a cannibalistic serial killer. Lecter spends his time during his incarceration writing articles for medical journals. Red Dragon was a best seller, which depicted Special Agent Will Graham consulting Lecter on catching a serial killer known only to law enforcement and media as "The Tooth Fairy". Will Graham was the agent who captured Lecter and incarcerated him. Some years later, Lecter assisted a rookie FBI Agent named Clarice Starling on catching a killer known only as Buffalo Bill. Lecter only exploits the killer's weaknesses upon Starling telling him about her childhood demons. Lecter develops a romantic interest in Starling, and he escapes from eight years of incarceration during a transfer to another facility. In Hannibal, which took place seven years after the end of Silence of the Lambs, Lecter is found to be residing in Florence, Italy and is attempting to be captured by one of his vengeful surviving victims named Mason Verger. Lecter returns to the United States and is captured by Verger, only to be rescued by Starling. In the end, Starling attempting to apprehend Lecter. Lecter escapes from Starling's custody after revealing to Starling that he loved her. The preceding sentence was an observation taken from the MOVIE "Hannibal," which was given a typical Hollywood ending, by altering the entire nature of Lecters and Starling's relationship. As the plot evolved in the published Novel, "Hannibal," however, Dr. Lecter and Clarice flee from the approaching law enforcement and travel the globe together as companions and lovers. It is revealed that he spent years anticipating his eventual capture by hiding funds throughout the world...all in preparation for any escape opportunity that presented itself to him. Weapon ' Stats' Butcher Knife-''' 10" blade of deadly steel, sadistically turned from cutting into cows to cutting into human flesh. A basic wooden handle and previously sharpened, Hannibal is tuned for using such a weapon. Having the ability to deliver extremely leather or crippling blows, the weapon is bulky and clumsy, but whatever it lacks in fighting ability is made up in blocking ability and penetration. 'Sickle Knife-' A large chopping weapon, the sickle's blade is 24" in length, used for hacking at limbs and disarming. A great weapon to deliver the fatal strike. The weapon's size helps during combat due to it's ability to strike no matter where you swing it. The sickle can slice and stab into it's victims, along with catching weapons or appendages. 'Intellect/Jujitsu-' When disarmed, these two X-Factors become key points in deciding the outcome. His intellect along with the ability to use it in hand to hand combat makes fighting one on one with him next to useless. Even without Jujitsu, his intellect alone can trick anyone to their death. ---- '''Victor ' Zsasz' Victor Zsasz was the head of his own international company and had amassed a large personal fortune in addition to his family's wealth. At the age of 25 his parents died in a boating accident, sending him into a deep depression. He turned to gambling, losing money in competitions around the world. One night, he ended up in a Gotham City casino, where he gambled everything he owned and ended up losing it all to the Penguin; afterwards he saw that his life was empty, driven by desire, and there was no point to his existence. While he was attempting to commit suicide by jumping from Gotham Bridge, a homeless man tried to assault him with a knife after he refused to give him money. Instinctively grabbing the knife, Zsasz saw in the man's eyes that all life is meaningless and that nothing nor anyone matters. He then proceeded to stab the man to death as a "gift" for saving his life. From then on, he dedicated himself to "liberating" others from their pointless existence (Zsasz often refers to victims as "zombies"). He usually preys on young women, but has no qualms over whom he murders. He slits his victims' throats and leaves them in lifelike poses, adding a tally mark to his body each time. He has been diagnosed as insane and is regularly incarcerated in Arkham Asylum courtesy of Batman, breaking out on occasion to carry on killing. Despite his imprisonment, Zsasz had bribed a contractor to include a secret passage leading out from his cell during Arkham Asylum's reconstruction under its new head, Jeremiah Arkham, who inherited the asylum from his uncle, Amadeus Arkham. Although Zsasz was restrained during the daytime when he is being treated personally by Jeremiah Arkham, he is brought back to his cell at night where he would leave the asylum through the secret passage, unbeknownst to the night guards. After murders fitting his modus operandi begin surfacing, Batman and Commissioner James Gordon faked Batman's insanity in order to get him inside the asylum and investigate Zsasz. However, both Nightwing and Batman catch up to Zsasz when he tries to escape for the final time and put him back in Arkham. Zsasz was a patient in Dr. Leslie Thompkins´ field hospital for a brief while, proving to be eminently deadly even when unconscious and strapped to a stretcher when he manages to open one of the arteries of a field orderly with his fingernails. Once he woke up, he is confronted by Dr. Thomkins, whose utter selfless charity sharply contrasts with his total emptiness; she briefly gives him pause, but is finally repelled by his profound evil. Weapon ' Stats' Dual Hunting Knives- 'a pair of 6" hunting knives deliver a defensive and offensive option. The hunting knife is designed for fighting and is extremely durable. Though missing vital organs wont severely injure the victim, multiple stab wounds deliver a sure death. Paired with Zsasz's speed, there may be as many as 10 stab holes within 5 seconds. '''Throwing Knives-' Getting hit by 4" blades won't be the highlight of your day, but if thrown, it will be the last part of your day. Though there's a limited amount, Zsasz's skill can deliver each one to their target. But of course there's the factor of missing, which of course can be solved by picking it up later. 'Agility/Speed/Strength-' When in hand to hand combat, agility can help you get out of tight situations and return you to your weapons. Once you get your weapons, quick and strong blows will close the deal. If the misfortune comes to where you cannot escape though, quick punches will distract or injure the opponent long enough to return to your weapons once again. But as well, Zsasz has years of slicing into his own skin, making pane irrelevent to him. Zsasz will not stop until one of them is dead, nomatter the pain. ---- '''The ' Battle' The men inside the armored truck bounced about as the man in the mask, tied up in a straight jacket, grimaced (though the expression was lost behind the plating over his face). The radio crackled to life as the driver’s voice dispersed through the air. “Now entering Gotham City” The man in the jacket rolled his head back against the trolley he was fastened to. The guards, armed with a shotgun sitting next to them on benches were facing each-other engaged in a game of cards. Mr. Lecter knew their vulnerability, he knew everything about them. He also knew a third thing: The trolley wasn’t fastened correctly. In a burt of life, Hannibal shot from the trolley, the straps holding him down clicked apart. Landing on one knee, the other one horizontal to the ground, he pulled with extraordinary strength and the latches on his straight jacket ripped, freeing Mr. Lecter’s arms. Quickly, he swung a kick into the first guard’s face, a satisfying crack ringing out telling Hannibal that the guard’s nose was snapped. He took a lung for the shot gun at the time the second guard fired his. Quarter sized dents appeared above Hannibal’s head as Hannibal swung the butt of the gun as the guard, blood spraying against the metal wall. Hannibal stomped his boot on the radio as he raised the shotgun to the door’s lock and fired, a hole smashing through the back door’s lock, revealing Hannibal to the squad car behind the armored truck. He reached for the baton dangling from the belt of the dead cop, and pulled it out and unleashed a devilish grin on the police car behind him. Dodging bullets coming from the passenger policeman, Hannibal pulled himself to the roof of the armored vehicle and disappeared from the cop’s limited view. The squad car pulled up beside him and he gazed down, as the policeman fired 3 more rounds at the roof of the truck. Hannibal counted to three and leaped, crushing into the trunk of the police car. In a shocked panic, the police man whipped around as Hannibal fired a round into the rear window, cracking it, followed by Hannibal kicking in the window and lunging into the car, lashing out on the passenger policeman, beating him until blood sponged into the seat. In one quick and fluid swing, Hannibal took out the car’s driver who was firing rounds at Mr. Lecter while radioing the rest of the squad to pull over. The driver’s head cracked against the window and the steering wheel twisted, crashing through the highway’s railing and rolling the car down a hill, coming to a satisfying creak as the rest of the cops followed. The cops ripped open the door to reveal two dead men, their heads both brutally cracked, and no Hannibal Lecter. The armored truck pulled up quickly and the driver stepped out and observed the back of the truck, the door broken open and the straight jacket lying torn on the floor. With a quick thud the driver collapsed on the ground as Lecter threw the blood splattered butt of the shotgun down onto the body, bending down to retrieve the keys. From around the corner of the van, an armed officer approached, loaded gun straight and aimed. Hannibal cracked a smile and lunged for the officer’s legs, the police man on the ground now in a headlock with a key blade pressed up against his neck. Dragging the hostage out into view of the other policeman, with all their guns pointed at the tossed vehicle. Slowly, Lecter approached the truck’s door, hesitant to not attract the attention of the officers. With a squeal, the hostage ripped his vocal cords with a powerful scream to attract the policemen’s attention. Swiftly Hannibal dragged the key across the victim’s neck, blood pouring out of the wound as if it was a second mouth. Hannibal ducked into the truck’s driver seat and thrusted the soaked key into the keyhole, smashing his foot down into the idle gas pedal. Pulling back up onto the highway, Lecter drove away with a parade of squad cars behind him and a gliding man above him. “Ah.” Lecter cackled. “It appears I have awakened the bat.” Zsasz perched atop an empty warehouse a part of Jim’s Scrap Metal Co., gazing down upon a warehouse just across the street, where the Batman had broken in to just moments before. Zsasz kept an eager eye open to see the fight unfurl. Zsasz knew Batman wasn’t after him, he knew who he was after- and Zsasz knew one more thing: That he was going to surprise the Bat. The fishing industry was big in Gotham, they’d reel in millions of dollars a week in fish, now the warehouse in front of him was reminiscent of that. In the light provided from inside, Zsasz watched the shadows of Batman and the man he knew as Hannibal go toe-to-toe. Clearly Batman was superior. Nobody was superior to Batman. Nobody. But the more that Zsasz watched, the more he found an opponent in Hannibal as he watched the shadows dance the ballad of a beautiful fight unfurl- one that ended with the Bat losing. Zsasz watched in horror as Batman was beaten to the ground by a chunk of plywood. There was no blood, no, it appeared almost as if Mr. Lecter didn’t want to kill him. At least not yet. He took this as a chance to come to a conclusion of years of hard work. He was about to kill Batman. Sure, it wasn’t the theatrical fight he would have hoped for, but it was still killing Batman, and it was still adding just one more slice into his flesh. Looking down at his tallied flesh, Zsasz knew it was worth it. He swaggered into the room, twirling his throwing knives around his fingers, their reflection bouncing the artificial light across Batman’s restrained and unconscious body lying against a large metal fish chopping board. In the corner was Mr. Lecter, chopping a variety of vegetables with a rather large butcher knife. Without turning he responded to Zsasz’s entrance. “There you are Mr. Zsasz, wonderful of you to join us for dinner.” Zsasz continued walking silently. “You know, most people can’t make it to my dinner parties. They’re either ‘sick’ or ‘out of town’. But I make sure they get a chance to be at my dinner table, I always do.” Hannibal turned his head smirking at Zsasz, “I’m assuming you’re here to kill your little friend?” Hannibal directed his knife towards Batman. “I’m sorry. I can’t let you do that. You see, I have a very special way of preparing my food and I don’t want other people’s fingers doing it all wrong.” I’m sure you can understand. The scars on Zsasz’s face pulled closer to his nose as he narrowed his view. Hannibal stopped his chopping and turned to face two throwing knifes hurdling towards his face; both missing but at least a foot. Hannibal retrieved one of the throwing knifes from the ground and tossed it gentle back at Zsasz. “Try again.” Zsasz crouched down and spun in circles, each revolution delivering one of three throwing knifes. He lunged quickly and withdrew a hunting knife, hammering it down at the body of Batman. Hannibal kicked the wheeled platform which stationed Batman towards Zsasz, flipping him over the body, as he landed in a low crouch, his rage even more obvious. He withdrew his second hunting knife and ran towards Hannibal. The Doctor stepped aside and Zsasz continued, kicking off of a shelf flipping over Hannibal and dragging his knives both down with him, only one making noticeable contact with Hannibal’s body, leaving a scratch down Lecter’s chest. Hannibal responded by delivering a kick to Zsasz’s face as the scarred man fell next to the body of Batman. Using the one knife still in his hand, Zsasz jabbed at the body, the knife made a clang as it contacted with one of the only parts not occupied by the body. He turned to face Hannibal who was now swinging his butcher’s knife at Zsasz’s arm, still holding on the the knife stuck in the metal platform. Letting go and rolling away, Zsasz found one of his throwing knives and his hunting knife on the ground. Jumping from the ground, Zsasz delivered a blow into Hannibal’s back, getting caught before contact was made by the firm grip of Hannibal. Zsasz’s arm was twisted violently and a snap broke out as a bone in his wrist popped out of place. Holding back a yell, Zsasz chuckled as tears dropped down his face. He turned, viewing Batman, and the tears stopped. Zsasz grabbed the piece of wood used to beat Batman, and delivered a blow to Hannibal’s face. Hannibal spun as Zsasz stood, swinging the wood at Hannibal again, this time it was met with Hannibal’s knife, splitting the wood. Popping his wrist back into place, Zsasz ducked down and picked both of his knives up, and starting releasing a storm of swings at Hannibal, clipping has nose, cheek, and ear. Dropping, Lecter swung a leg at Zsasz’s and a snap echoed the room as his leg broke, dropping him to the ground. Hannibal fell onto of Zsasz, stabbing his knife into his back as he was thrown the the ground as Zsasz stood back up, once again refueled with rage. Hannibal grabbed his sickle from the table and swung multiple times as Zsasz, the fiery man dodging each attack. With a kick of the leg, Hannibal was thrown away from Zsasz as Zsasz flung his remaining two knives at Hannibal, one bouncing off the ground and dropping onto Hannibal’s chest. Lecter stood and wiped the blood coming from his nose as he tossed the throwing knife between his hands, viewing Victor as he smashed the glass window and broke a five inch shard from the damage. The two men’s view tightened, Hannibal’s on Zsasz, Zsasz’s on Batman. Zsasz darted forward at advanced human speed as the two men collided, Zsasz’s glass shard entering Hannibal, the older man grunted and drew a weak breath, chocking in the air as he held back a smile. He released Zsasz from his grasp, the body laying on the floor with his own throwing knife in his abdomen. Hannibal pulled the glass shard from the threading in his newly purchased motorcycle jacket, dropping it onto the floor as he approached Batman. “Wake up, Batman.” He slapped his masked face, “We must get ready for dinner.” Winner: Hannibal Lecter Category:Blog posts